


Push and Pull

by hewhowritesinfreetime (bembemwrites)



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Fluff and Angst, Ilyong is Bad at Feelings, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bembemwrites/pseuds/hewhowritesinfreetime
Summary: The ups and downs of Goyo and Ilyong's relationship.





	1. Chapter 1: Rejection

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, so apat na prompts ito from here
> 
> https://twitter.com/festive_manok/status/1077517326919000070?s=19
> 
> Join me in my chosen path of misery
> 
> Pwede naman kayo magsuggest ng title, it's still subject to change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goyo's persistence to get the sweet yes from Ilyong is about to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i searched rose colors symbolism para dito

Goyo stands outside a house, hair obviously slick with gel to impress his crush. His hand was holding a bouquet of roses, the usual orange ones he uses for his "partner-for-a-month" but tonight, a single peach rose was hidden among the flowers.

 

He knocks on the door, and a man opened it.

 

"Puta, ikaw nanaman?", Ilyong said, irritated.

 

"Ah! Hi, Emilio. Um, here, for you.", Goyo stuttered and gave the bouquet to Ilyong.

 

The del Pilar never buckle while courting someone, but Ilyong was an exception. His palms were sweaty, arms weak, speech stuttering, Goyo is such a mess facing the younger man.

 

"Hmpf. Thanks, you can leave it in the trash can, far left.", Ilyong just said, turning his back to the courter.

 

The door slams shuts loudly. Goyo hasn't anticipated the swift rejection coming from Ilyong. He was, however, prepared if Ilyong did or didn't get the roses. He reaches for the vase inside his car, pour some water to it, and set it upright beside the empty trash can.

 

———

 

"Hindi ka talaga susuko dun? Ilang linggo mo na yan nililigawan?", Julian asked over the table, drinking his coffee, "Sa dami-dami mong suyuin, 'yan pa ang hindi sumasagot sa iyo."

 

"Magwa-one month, kuya." Goyo replied with a smile on his face.

 

"Ay, naku, Goyo. Hindi na yan maganda. Medyo MIA ka na.", Julian remarked, sipping his coffee like tea.

 

"Bakit naman? Wala naman akong masyadong-"

 

"May boyfriend ngayon si Vicente.", Julian interrupted him.

 

"What?", Goyo said, shocked.

 

"See? Maybe you should take a break, Goyo. Tigilan mo ng sandali yang panliligaw mo."

 

"Don't worry. I think I'll stop na.", Goyo said smirking, almost imagining tonight's events.

 

———

 

Goyo can't believe Ilyong agreed to go on this date, coincidentally the day that marks his attempts at swooning his dream boy a long one month. They walked around the park, feeling the night and its winds swept around them. They decided to sit on a bench under a lamp.

 

"Ang ganda ng gabi, hindi ba Emilio?", he asked his companion.

 

"Oo nga. Maganda nga.", Ilyong whispered back.

 

Goyo turned to face the man he adores.

 

"Emilio, please. Accept my courting. Alam ko na gusto mo rin ako." The last statement was unsure, but Goyo just longs for the sweet yes from Ilyong. He grabs his hands and kisses the back of it.

 

"I'm sorry, Gregorio. I can't", Ilyong lets go of their interlocked hands, and leaves Goyo alone in the middle of the park, the night seemingly not lovely anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Criticisms, and Kudos are highly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2: Recollection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joven sees the two sides of the coin. He helps Ilyong to face what he was feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO UPDATES!!!?!?!?
> 
> IN ONE DAY!?!?!?!?!?!
> 
> Hehehe, enjoy

Cries were heard from the door that seperates Goyo's room to the outside. Julian is standing beside it, worrying about his little brother.

 

"Goyo? Lumabas ka naman diyan. Di ka pa nakakakain for 3 days."

 

All he got for a reply was even louder sobs.

 

"Paano po naging ganyan si kuya Goyo po?", Joven asked, wondering what on earth has caused this madness.

 

"Tinanggihan siya ng nililigawan niya.", his boyfriend, Vicente, replied to him.

 

"Ngayon ko lang yan nakitang ganyan. Nung una siyang inawayan, nagtaka lang siya kung bakit at naghanap ng iba agad.", Julian said joining them by the living room.

 

"Balita ko po si Ilyong po ang niligawan niya.", Joven recalled. Julian and Vicente nodded in agreement.

 

An alarm went off in Joven's phone.

 

"Ah! Sige po, mauna na po ako.", he said to Julian.

 

He gave Vicente a kiss on the cheek. "Sunduin mo ko ng 6. Bye mahal!". He rushes off to go to work.

 

———

 

"Good morning!", Joven greeted everyone who greets him first. He then proceeds to go to his desk and went to work immediately. He types one article to the news website that they just received 10 minutes ago. He stands up and sneaked at the desk in front of him. Ilyong's eyes are glued at the monitor in front of him.

 

"Good morning, Ilyong!", Joven didn't expect to get Ilyong flustered.

 

"Oh, yah. Good morning.", Ilyong breathed out.

 

"Ang lalim yata ng iniisip mo ngayon, ah". Joven noticed the frequent use of backspace by the faster typer.

 

"Ah. Wala lang 'to.", Ilyong dismisses it without looking up at his screen.

 

"Tara, sabay tayo maglunch.", Joven proposed to his workmate.

 

"Sige. Saan?"

 

"Dyan lang sa 7/11. Lapit na ng suweldo kaya medyo gipit ako ngayon.", Joven said.

 

"Hindi. Sa Wendy's na lang. My treat.", Ilyong replied instantly.

 

Joven seated back smiling but not because of his workmate buddy treating him for lunch. It's them eating at Wendy's.

 

———

 

"Alam mo yun? Parang naawa ako sa flowers. Ang bitch ko naman kapag iniwan ko dun sa labas lang.", Ilyong said to Joven and bite off a piece of his baconator.

 

Wendy's was there place where they spill what they have bubble up inside of them. The two of them, ever since their MASCOM days, have established that fastfood franchise to where confessions are let out to their mouths. Last time they were here is Joven telling Ilyong about him saying yes to Vicente.

 

Now, Ilyong is telling his side of the story about Goyo's courting.

 

"I mean, syempre pa 'hard-to-get' pa ako. I don't settle for being yet another pawn at his stupid games.", Ilyong took a piece of his fries.

 

"Tapos eto na nga, one month na siya nanliligaw. Syempre kailangan grande kaya pumayag ako dun sa prinisenta niyang stroll sa park."

 

"My ghad, ang gwapo niya.", Ilyong said as if recalling a wonderful dream. "By the way, bagay sa kanya yung suot niya."

 

"Anyways, napagod na ako and then we sat at a bench. And boom! Rejected! Ha! Syempre ako yung unang naglakad.", he said proudly.

 

"Sayang. At least may masasabi na ako may isa na akong TOTGA. Thoughts?", Ilyong finally finishes.

 

"Mahal mo siya.", Joven took a bite from his salad.

 

"In all the things I said yun lang yung naisi-"

 

"Hindi mo ba naririnig sinasabi mo?", Joven ate a spoonful of his frosty, "Hindi ka na nagsawa sa brown eyes niya, you still received his roses, and you let him kiss your hands..."

 

"Pero it's just an act Jo-"

 

"Aminin mo na lang na takot ka lang maloko."

 

Ilyong was quiet.

 

"Look, I heard kanina yung iyak ni Goyo. I really feel na genuine yung nararamdaman niya sa iyo. May nalalaman ka pang ganyan.", Joven finishes his salad.

 

Ilyong's head was slumped down. He looks deep in thought.

 

"Tingin mo ba kaya ko ba siyang kausapin?", Ilyong asked Joven.

 

———

 

"Sure pa kayo dito, kuya Julian?", Joven was kind of anxious standing in the middle of the mall. People are eyeing them, wondering what they are doing.

 

"Oo. Nagpaalam nga siya sa akin kanina. May bibilhin daw siya.", Julian insisted.

 

"Don't worry. Medyo napatawad ka na niyan ni Goyo. Makakausap mo naman siya na hindi bumagsak yun sa iyak.", Julian tapped Ilyong's shoulder, assuring him.

 

Ilyong gave a smile.

 

They waited for a few minutes when Joven saw Goyo.

 

"Ayun oh! Sa labas ng Mcdo.", he pointed out.

 

Ilyong was about to approach him when a girl went to Goyo and then he wrapped his arm around her. Ilyong stopped at his tracks. He stands for a while and bolted out to the exits.

 

"Ilyong, wait!", Joven cried out but he knew it was shocking too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Criticisms, and Kudos are highly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3: Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilyong finally confronts Goyo. But Goyo has gone into a terrible accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gahd, so much interrupti-
> 
> So hi. I hope matapos ko ito ng 31.
> 
> Btw, 123 stands for Dec 3, yung namatay si Goyo, and that *wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge* malaria line

He looks around, eyeing the three figures if they have gone out. They did. He gets 500 from his back pocket.

 

"Salamat, ah." Goyo said to the stranger, giving the money to her.

 

The girl takes it and briskly walked away. Goyo saw she gave a kiss to another girl. Goyo shrugged and went on his way.

 

———

 

"Hello?", Ilyong said through his phone.

 

"EJ! Mahal na mahal kita! Kahit hindi mo ko gusto, mahal pa rin kita!" He heard Goyo sniffed on the other line.

 

He probably drunk called me. Ilyong thought. He was quite worried what was the state of his mind right now.

 

"San ka ba? Alam ba ni Julian na naglalasing ka ngayon?", he asked.

 

"Alam mo ba? Ang cute mo kapag galit ka.", Goyo said, obviously drunk. A hiccup followed after. "Pero mas cute ka kapag nakangiti ka." Another hiccup ended his sentence.

 

"Nasaan ka ba? Tawagan ko na si Julian para masundo ka niy-"

 

"Pupuntahan kita, EJ. Makikita mo I have fallen for you too hard." Ilyong heard Goyo's phone being placed at his pocket. He heard muffled voices, probably Goyo talking to the bartender, and footsteps.

 

An engine was starting up. Ilyong got a bad feeling.

 

"Goyo! Goyo! Itigil mo yan! GOYO!" Ilyong screamed, but Goyo doesn't realized their phone call hasn't ended yet.

 

A hard hit from the accelarator made the tires squeal loudly. Goyo is speeding up, quickly.

 

Not long after, crashes and metal folding rang the other line. And a few moments later, a voice spoke up.

 

"Sorry, the number you are contacting is unavailable right now."

 

Ilyong hit end call and dialed Julian.

 

———

 

"Saan po yung room ni Gregorio del Pilar?", Ilyong said to the receptionist.

 

"123 po", the receptionist answered with a smile.

 

"Sige." Ilyong gave back a smile and proceeded to the room.

 

The usual sanitized hospital smell, the white corridors, the endless bright lights, all of it was too peculiar to Ilyong. One time he was in a hospital for too long was him having a dengue.

 

"Buti na lang hindi malaria", his mother always said when she tells the story.

 

Ilyong arrived at the door marked 123. He opens it and was greeted by an injured Goyo. He was not badly damaged, but not so light either. Cuts and bruises are all around his body, his cheek was swollen, but he has no broken bones.

 

Thank God. Ilyong muttered to himself.

 

He approached the man and Goyo looked at his direction. A smile was formed on his face despite his injuries.

 

"Bakit ka bumisita?", Goyo mustered to speak, but was still far too soft for his usual tone. He was woken up by the door opening up.

 

"Wala lang." Ilyong sets the tapsilog he brought, Goyo's second favorite food, following bagnet, beside the bed.

 

A long silence filled the room.

 

"Um, so-"

 

"Gusto kita."

 

The silence was even more deafening now. Goyo looked at the man sitting beside him with his tears starting to fall down.

 

"Sorry kung pinaikot-ikot kita ng isang buwan.", Ilyong wiped his tears, one by one it falls, "It's just, takot ako. You know?"

 

"But since nakahanap ka na agad, I guess I'm not the one to complain. Ako naman nagtaboy, di ba?", Ilyong didn't even bothered to wipe his tears jow, flowing like waterfalls on the side of his face.

 

"Wala akong girlfriend..."

 

"Pero dun sa mall, you-"

 

"Binayaran ko lang yun. I don't even know her name.", Goyo responded.

 

"Wait, are you saying, gumana pagliligaw ko?", Goyo raised his eyebrow.

 

Ilyong nodded.

 

"And since tapos na tayo magligawan, are you saying na you accept?"

 

Ilyong nodded again. He composed himself.

 

"Tayo na?"

 

"Ayaw mo yata.", Ilyong sniffed and recovered from his crying, "Sige, bye Goy-"

 

"Uy, hindi. Grabe naman ang boyfriend ko.", Goyo stressed the word indicates them as partners.

 

Ilyong turned and walked back.

 

"Magpagaling ka na nga.", he bent down to peck a kiss at Goyo. "And you can use that stupid nickname you call me."

 

Goyo's smile reaches to his ears. "Yes po, EJ."

 

Ilyong opened the door excited, but also worried, to his new found relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Criticisms, and Kudos are highly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4: Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilyong is worried that history will repeat itself yet again

It was two weeks since the accident. The couple was eating at a coffee shop. Goyo's injuries were almost gone and they have squeezed every moment Goyo has been checked out.

 

"So, wala ka pa ring recent sponsorships?", Ilyong asked his boyfriend who was a professional gaming streamer.

 

"Wala eh. Eto kasing aksidente. Baka isa pang week before ako makabalik.", Goyo drinked his coffee.

 

"Well, ikaw kasi eh.", Ilyong took a sip from his iced coffee.

 

"Oh, siya. Una na ako. Bye, Gagoyo.", Ilyong stands up from his seats and gave a kiss to the cheek to Goyo.

 

Ilyong heads to work and Goyo finishes his coffee at the shop.

 

———

 

"Kailan pa ba yan!", Joven asked, shocked to hear the news.

 

"Nung naaksidente siya...", Ilyong answered. Now he was the one eating the salad.

 

"May nakakaalam pa ba?", he questioned him again and again, his passion for journalism exposing.

 

"Ikaw pa lang.", Ilyong answered truthfully, "Alam mo naman yun, di ba? Like medyo panget past niya." He took a sip from his Sprite.

 

"Well, yah.", he can see Joven remembering Goyo's previous relationships.

 

"Pero, di ba dapat alam ng lahat para mas maraming hindi mang-agaw?"

 

"Hindi. Pretty sure everyone knows he's too obsessed with me at the moment."

 

"Mamaya si Goyo yung mag-spill..."

 

"Sinabihan ko siya, don't worry."

 

"Gaano katagal mo itong gagawing secret?"

 

Ilyong stopped eating. He hasn't planned this far off yet.

 

It was one o'clock. It's time to return back to the office. The last question still hanging around lyong.

 

———

 

"EJ?"

 

"Hmm", Ilyong said, sleepy after watching a movie on the couch.

 

"Kailan na ba natin ito ipu-public.", Goyo ruffled his boyfriend's hair, "Medyo nagtataka na sina Enteng kung saan ako pumupunta recently."

 

"Anong sinabi mo?", Ilyong rolled. He's now faces Goyo's stomach. He snuggled against it.

 

"Look, the point is, nawawalan na ako ng excuses. It has been a month na, EJ. Nagtataka na sila kung nagdecide na ba ang universe na hindi na ako magkajowa."

 

"The heck?", Ilyong sat up and stared at Goyo.

 

"Look. They think na wala akong 'partner-for-a-month' ngayon, I just wanna say the truth to them."

 

"Na ako yun? Na yung 'Partner-for-a-month' mo ngayon ay yung iniyakan mo ng tatlong araw?"

 

"Ganon na lang ba ako? Isa sa listahan ng iyong ex-lovers?", Ilyong asked, letting his emotions take a toll on him.

 

"EJ, wala akong sinabing ganyan."

 

"Oo nga wala. Wala ka naman din sinabi sa mga dati mo, di ba?"

 

"Ilyong, you're not making any sense."

 

"Ayoko masama dun, Gregorio. Ayoko masama doon sa mga 'minahal' mo ng madalian at iniwan. Kasi alam ko kahit sandali lang yun, buong buhay ko siya pagiisipan."

 

"Get out.", Ilyong commanded, "Wala nang tayo."

 

Goyo stood there, shocked on how the events turned up. But he straightened up, gathered his things, and left without saying another word.

 

Ilyong didn't slept soundly that night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, long list of ex-lovers... (tell you I'm insane???)
> 
> Kainis, puro dialogue sulat ko.
> 
> Comments, Criticisms, and Kudos are highly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5: Repercussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An eventful day after their (kinda) break-up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: Kidnapping
> 
> So much interruption in talking.

Goyo has been walking back and forth in their living room. His two bestfriends, Julian and Vicente, is seating there watching him. He just told them his relationship with Ilyong and how he wants it to be hidden. They are now finding out why.

 

"Maybe, he wants to test you how long you can keep a secret? You are such an open book.", Julian suggested.

 

Vicente slapped his arm. "Aww, masakit.", Julian complained.

 

"Maybe he wants a low-key relationship.", Enteng followed up.

 

"No, naglalambingan nga sila buong gabi eh.", Julian argued.

 

"He always talks about my past.", Goyo filled in.

 

"Ah!", they in unison, "Ayaw maging 'Partner-for-a-month™'". The two stressed the two last letters.

 

"Oh my gosh, you're right!", Goyo exclaimed in victory, "I just have to prove I'm serious about this relationship, making it long-term."

 

A phone rang just after the discussion has ended.

 

"That must be him!", Goyo didn't hesitate to pick up the phone right away, "Hello? Ilyong, I just wanna-"

 

"Hello, is this Gregorio?", an unfamiliar voice replied. It's deep tone was both terrifying and intimidating.

 

"Yes?", Goyo replied, worried.

 

"We've got your bestfriend.", the man replied.

 

"My bestfriend is right here with me.", Goyo responded, confused. What does he mean they have Enteng?

 

"Then who is the one who shouts 'WALANG HIYA KA GAGOYO!' and 'KUNG HINDI NIYO MAGAWA, AKO NA LANG PAPATAY!' while asking for guns and knives with Red Bull on the side?", the man questioned.

 

"Oh my god.", Goyo said, "You got EJ."

 

———

 

He regretted kicking Goyo out. He lets his emotions controlled him yet again, causing such a huge disaster.

 

Puta, we could have talk our way through this he said to himself.

 

He cried out and facepalming himself too much. He messed up, big time. He didn't even bothered to clean up his living room after the argument. He just went to sleep and closed his eyes. But no rest has come for him.

 

The next day, he called sick for work. He can't handle work AND this emotional toll all at on one day. He has to settle this before he can go back to his normal routine.

 

He tried on some breathing exercises to calm himself down. He usually let his brain do the decisions, but last night was an exception. He rethinks his decision on keeping his relationship with Goyo secret.

 

"His past. It's always the past.", he recalled when he made the choice.

 

His phone rang.

 

"Hello? Goyo? I'm so sorry. I-"

 

But the other line hung up. 

 

"Bastos talaga yung Goyo na yun...", Ilyong was about to say but he saw who called him. An unknown number.

 

The next thing he knew, he was in an abandoned warehouse tied to a rickety chair.

 

———

 

"Walang pulis. Ikaw lang. Paguusapan natin kung ano ang kapalit ng ginawa mo sa leader namin.", the man replied after Goyo heard Ilyong's scream at the background.

 

He learned that the kidnappers are the henchmen of the guy he crashed into. Recalling the incident, he saw the man actually smiling at him despite his broken leg. Of course, Goyo paid for the expenses and the repair of both of their vehicles.

 

Bait bait ng tao, ba't naman siya may mga alagad? he asked himself.

 

The man hung up. Goyo waited for a few seconds, and dialed a number.

 

"Tay Miong? Patulong naman.", he said to the police officer.

 

———

 

The rescue operation was swift. The abducters didn't even bring guns, just their tools to bind Ilyong was present among them. Even the man Goyo crashed into was not aware his fraternity mates did this.

 

"Bakit naman may ganyan? Di ko nga sila kilala, nakasama ko lang yan sa frat.", he confessed through the phone.

 

Goyo was looking at the police escorting the men to the car when Ilyong went to him.

 

"Um, hi."

 

"Oh, maayos ka pala.", Goyo turned to face him.

 

"So, about last night, I just wanna say na..", but before Ilyong finishes his sentence, Goyo gave him an embrace.

 

"Akala mo ba hindi ako seryoso?", Goyo whispered back. He sniffs Ilyong and savor this moment of their bodies with little distance to one another.

 

Ilyong hugs back.

 

"I'm sorry. Masyado lang ako nadala. I'm-", sobs stops him from finishing.

 

Goyo breaks their embrace and looks at Ilyong's face covered with tears. He wipes them one by one. He stares even longer and smiled.

 

"Mas cute ka pa pala kapag umiiyak.", he teased.

 

Ilyong slapped Goyo's armed and they both laughed. They went to the car and Goyo drove Ilyong home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Criticisms, and Kudos are highly appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6: Repetition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Goyo second guessing himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sa short chapter, babawiin ko sa last two.
> 
> I promise
> 
> Medj nasidetrack ako kasi iniba ko yung kwento like hindi ako nagbase sa OUTLINE na ginawa ko so yah, nahirapan ako sa transistion
> 
> Anyways...

They pretended that their break-up didn't happen. Ilyong is now sold that Goyo is indeed looking for a long time relationship. But they are still not on the same page because now, Goyo is the one having doubts.

 

———

 

Goyo picks up Ilyong to work everyday now as his car was repaired of its damage. Ilyong, of course, agrees to this because why spend the long, boring hours stuck on traffic with strangers and being crammed at such a small space where you can spend it with your boyfriend?

 

They use this time to catch on what they have done on that day. Goyo, with his flexible schedule, often says a thing or two he catches on his live chat. He is always reminded by Ilyong to not do late night to midnight streams. Ilyong talks about all the stories he received on that day. He is in charge, along with Joven and a few others, to monitor the online aspect of the news outlet, from their websites to social media.

 

"I can't believe Joven wants to be sent out their. I'm quite happy nga ngayon sa ginagawa ko.", Ilyong said after he just got on the car one day.

 

"Hindi ba, like, delikado yun", Goyo asked. He always remembers the quite brutal life journalist have to deal with.

 

"I mean, mga feature yung nga gusto niyang ihandle.", Ilyong explained, "Ayaw niya daw masyadong 'controversial'"

 

Goyo just nodded and silently drive. 

 

"Ang tahimik mo naman...", Ilyong noticed the unusual quiteness of his boyfriend.

 

"Ah, wala. Wala lang 'to", Goyo lied.

 

"Sigurado ka ba?", Ilyong asked once again.

 

Goyo just smiled and nodded.

 

"Ok.", Ilyong replied with his usual, uninterested voice.

 

Goyo worries even more on his decision, whether it was right or not.

 

———

 

"Alis tayo...", Ilyong said one Saturday.

 

"What? Now? Saan naman tayo pupunta?". Goyo was planning to stream that afternoon, but this call might make it not true.

 

"I don't know, kahit saan. Boring sa bahay.", Ilyong replied.

 

"Sige, sa mall na lang. I'll pick you up.", Goyo answered his own question.

 

"Ok. Inform mo ko kung nasa harapan ka na. Bye.". Ilyong hung up.

 

Goyo puts down the phone, thinking on how he can confront Ilyong with his thoughts that has been haunting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Criticisms, and Kudos are highly appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7: Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ermergerd the rain, i feel unmotivated

They arrived at the mall, just in time to get lunch. Goyo parked the car and let Ilyong out, and accompanied him to enter the building. They went to Mcdo and ordered a Big Mac for Goyo and a Double Cheeseburger for Ilyong. An hour has passed and they left the fast food chain.

 

"Halika.", Ilyong pulled Goyo out of his chair, who is way into his phone, trying to distract himself, to go around the department store.

 

They walked side by side, hands interlocked, eyeing from tshirts to sweaters to polos. Ilyong got a handful to try out and Goyo just watched him put it on, giving feedback whether to buy it or not.

 

He is still preoccupied by his thoughts.

 

At the end, they bought all the things Ilyong picked.

 

They decided to go to Starbucks as the afternoon is approaching it's peak. Ilyong ordered a Chocolate Chip Frap for himself while Goyo got a Caffè Mocha. They sit down and Ilyong starts to inspect his shopping.

 

"Oh, ang cute!", Ilyong holds out a swetshirt, "Sigurado ka ba na babagay sakin to?". He sees Goyo staring far, almost searching for something.

 

"Goyo?", Ilyong asked.

 

"Ah, um, oo EJ, sigurado ako.", Goyo took a sip from his drink.

 

"Sure?", Ilyong raised an eyebrow, "Pero, ba't parang may iniisip ka? Damit lang 'to, hindi kailangan ng critical thinking."

 

"What if I tell you, yes, that I have been thinking a lot?", Goyo whispered.

 

"Wow, nagiisip ka pala.", Ilyong was about to laugh at his own joke when he saw the sterness in Goyo's face.

 

"Wait, tungkol saan?", Ilyong asked, concerned. He holds Goyo's hand at the table, assuring him.

 

"Tungkol... sa atin.", Goyo confessed, "It's just, I'm worried. Like can I keep up such commitment despite my past? That I can, for once, love just one person long enough? I truly love you Emilio but paano ako? Can I keep this up?"

 

"Goyo..."

 

"I want this, to stay in a relationship. I just don't know if I can do it."

 

"Gregorio, naririnig ko ba sarili mo? Relasyon nga eh. Ibig sabihin, dalawa tayo. Diba ikaw nga ang gumawa ng first move?", Ilyong wiped a tear off Goyo's face. Goyo softly smiled.

 

Ilyong holds his face, "Don't worry about it. We can, we WILL, make this work. I will not let you regret choosing me." He kisses their interlocked hands.

 

"Ikaw talaga, ang drama. Dinamay mo pa ako", Ilyong broke off the tone. They both chuckled and stared at each other for a while, hoping that the person they are seeing is their ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Criticisms, and Kudos are highly appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8: Rejoice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Tapos na siya! Fluff to start the year for me! Anyways, continue reading

"And that kids, is how I met your father.", Goyo finished his story.

 

"Ang weird naman.", Marcelo, their oldest, replied.

 

"Weird? Well I thought it was romantic.", Jose, the younger one, refuted.

 

"Ay, nako! Ewan ko diyan sa papa ninyo! Hindi naman ganon yung pagka-alala ko dun.", Ilyong just pulled out the cookies they have been baking fresh from the oven.

 

"At least nandito na tayo, mahal.", Goyo bit one cookie and winked at his husband.

 

An eyeroll was the reply Goyo received from Ilyong, with their two sons shrieking in glee.

 

Their media noche wasn't that bad, but it was grander than what they did at Christmas. Despite the many attempts of Goyo wanting to help prepare the food, Ilyong perfectly cook it all by himself. He could never let Goyo touch the kitchen ever again after that one Christmas and New Year, where everything was either scorched to hell, or cold as Ilyong's heart used to be.

 

"You were suppose to take it out!" Ilyong shouted.

 

"I did!"

 

"But not THAT late!", he said as the roasted chicken resembles it was made with charcoal.

 

Now, they are sitting in the couch, waiting for the clock to strike twelve. Once it was done, they gathered around the table and ate their first meal of the day. After that, they made the kids do the dishes as they just learned it recently. It's the start of your lifetime misery Goyo thought to himself while watching the two playfully and happily do the chore. After that, they force the kids to sleep and went to bed themselves.

 

"EJ, grabe noh. May pamilya na tayo.", Goyo said to his spouse.

 

"Wow, ten and eight years old na si Marc at Pep, ngayon mo lang na-realize.", Ilyong answered back.

 

"Naalala ko lang kasi nung simula pa lang natin, on how unsure I am to myself.", he kissed Ilyong's hair who is laying at his right arm.

 

"Oo nga. Parang kahapon lang yun.", Ilyong said remembering their young adult life.

 

"Tapos ngayon, may dalawa na tayong anak. Sabi ko sa iyo eh, we can work it out.", Ilyong turned to face his husband.

 

"I love you.", Goyo said.

 

"Same."

 

They kissed and snuggled on their bed, bringing their cherished moments together in their sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, first time ko na like may plano na fic. I should like stick to it more. Kasi naderail siya masyado...
> 
> Sorry kung hindi ko naupdate daily, dapat sabi ko tapos ito ng new years eve. Wala lang kasi pumasok sa utak ko na ideas and words and im partly blaming the rain.
> 
> Comments, Criticisms, and Kudos are highly appreciated!


End file.
